


源樱的结局

by Fan_Zhi



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Zhi/pseuds/Fan_Zhi





	源樱的结局

作为一个人类，源樱的生命最终走到了尽头。  
尽管在蛇神大人的力量影响下，她始终保持着年轻时的模样，她的外貌与十几岁时并无任何差别，但是她的身体已经渐渐老去，跳动了近百年的心脏发出即将陨灭的哀鸣，逐渐力不从心的身体告诉源樱，她的人生即将结束。  
像往常一样握住蛇神大人的手，看着这个自己爱了一生的邪神，他还和过去一样，没有任何改变，无论是外貌，还是身体。  
痴痴地望着他，他真好看啊，看了这么多年都没看够，多希望以后还可以继续这样看着他，陪在他身边。  
可惜自己作为人类，寿命终究是有限的。

“蛇蛇。”她开口了。  
“嗯？”蛇神大人似乎并没有注意到她的异样。  
“我……”与蛇神大人约定好的，在自己的生命走到尽头的时候，她希望能够作为祭品被蛇神大人吃掉，这样她就可以永远和他在一起了。  
但是话到嘴边，她舍不得开口了。  
她不想死，她想继续在他身边，缠着他，抱着他，黏着他，看着他。  
她多希望自己不是人类，哪怕是一只最普通的小妖，寿命也比人类长许多。  
谁让自己身为人类，爱上了一位神明呢。  
“怎么了？”蛇神大人看她迟迟没有开口，问道。  
“……上我。”她决定最后与他缠绵一次，用最亲密的状态来结束自己的生命。

她清楚，自己的身体状态早就承受不住蛇神大人那么激烈的性爱了，蛇神大人虽然会照顾她的身体状态温柔许多，但是他大概也觉得无趣吧，他们已经很少做这种事了，更别说她主动要求。

“……怎么突然想要？”蛇神大人伸手搂住她，动作很轻柔。外表还很年轻实际上已经衰老了的源樱比瓷娃娃还脆弱，他不得不如此轻柔。  
源樱依偎在他的怀里，有些贪婪地嗅着他怀里的味道。  
“想要。上我，不必太顾及我的身体，像从前一样就好。”她一边说着，一边主动解开了自己的上衣，抓起蛇神大人的手按在了自己裸露的胸部。  
“……你的身体……”手按在了她的胸口，十分随意地抓住了最柔软的部分，他感受到了源樱已经非常脆弱似乎随时都会崩溃的体内。  
“我想要。”源樱抬起头看着蛇神大人的脸，终究没有忍住的泪水顺着脸颊滑下，“把你和我在一起的证明刻在我的生命里，求你。”  
“好。”蛇神大人低下头，应了一声，吻住了她。

那双刚刚还十分温柔的手突然变得粗暴，几乎是撕扯着脱掉了源樱和自己身上所有的衣物，冰凉的手滑过源樱身上每一寸敏感的肌肤。  
深紫色的唇印在源樱的粉唇上，蛇信般灵活的舌头与源樱主动伸出来的舌纠缠着，似乎想把她整个吞入口中。  
修长的手指伸到了源樱腿间那个最敏感的部分，那个敏感的豆豆已经充血凸起，被蛇神大人手指按住肆意揉动碾压，那个最隐秘的通道因为这种刺激在不断流出滑腻的液体，源樱忍不住自己抬起大腿在蛇神大人腰侧摩擦着。  
不需要蛇神大人授意，源樱主动搂住他的脖子，与他忘情地亲吻着，抬起一条腿被他用手臂揽着，蛇神大人一只手玩弄着她的胸部，另一只手抱着她的大腿，继续挑逗着那个敏感的豆豆。

近百年的朝夕相处，数万次的性爱缠绵，蛇神大人对源樱的身体了如指掌。只需要手指，甚至不需要插入，都可以让源樱在他手中数次高潮。  
比如现在，源樱就在他不断碾压豆豆和玩弄胸部的刺激下高潮了，那个通道内流出的液体顺着她的大腿流了下来。  
“啊……蛇神大人……”源樱呻吟着，靠在了他的肩上，“好喜欢你……”  
“吾知道。”蛇神大人在她耳边回答，同时将两根手指同时塞进了那个狭窄的通道内，向上一挑，准确地按到了敏感的位置。就这一下，源樱险些没站住，还是蛇神大人及时搂住了她的腰才帮她稳住了身体。  
三根手指，内外同时刺激，蛇神就这样搂着她的腰开始对她的敏感点发起攻击。源樱靠蛇神大人帮助稳住身体，靠在他的肩上，依偎在他怀里，不断发出着舒爽的呻吟，偶尔还夹杂着几句对蛇神大人的爱意的表达。

这大概是她最后一次靠在他怀里被他用手指玩弄着下体了吧，也是她最后的机会可以在性爱的时候对蛇神大人表达自己的爱。  
所以她的呻吟和表白都很肆无忌惮。  
随着蛇神大人的动作，源樱努力伸出双手抱紧他的脖子，但是没有足够的力气，只能搭在他的胸前。蛇神大人用力按住了她的敏感点，狠狠地碾了几下，剧烈的快感让她忍不住绷直了脚尖。  
就在她再次在蛇神大人怀中颤抖着高潮了之后，她沉浸在快感中，抬起头寻找着蛇神大人的唇，用力吻了上去，主动伸出舌头与他纠缠。蛇神大人配合了她，与她亲吻了一会之后轻轻拍了拍她的屁股，示意她下来。

放开源樱之后，蛇神大人坐了下来，分开了双腿。源樱在他面前趴了下来，和过去一样双手按在蛇神大人的大腿上，试图给他口交，但是她现在实在是没有什么力气，只是舔了几下就趴在了蛇神大人腿上喘息着。  
蛇神大人看她这幅样子，叹息了一声，招了招手，几条蛇魔爬了过来，缠在了源樱的胳膊上，腿上，肩上，胸前，背上，支撑着她摆出适合后入的姿势。  
蛇神大人来到她背后，掐住了她的腰，在她背上亲了亲，语气很温柔:“你撑得住吗？”  
“我可以……”源樱几乎全靠蛇魔支撑才能保持着这个姿势。  
“那，吾开始了？”  
“嗯。”

尽情占有我吧，我最亲爱的，尊贵的蛇神大人。  
我在您身边的日子终于快要结束了，所以，趁我还在，尽情占有我吧。  
我说过的，我，源樱，生是你的人，死我也要死在你口中，让我和你融为一体，用我的生命来滋润你的灵魂和身体，最后尽到我身为祭品的本分。  
唯一遗憾的是，我不是源樱啊……这个世界上，根本就没有源樱这个人，这本就是我杜撰的名字。  
我姓源，你曾经说，人类是像樱花一样脆弱的生物。  
所以这个世界上就有了源樱，全身心属于蛇神的源樱。

蛇神大人双手掐着源樱纤细的腰，这是他平时与源樱缠绵的时候最喜欢的动作。  
掐住了她的腰，就把她整个人控制在了自己手中，加上在蛇魔的配合下对她下体和胸前所有敏感点的刺激，看着她在自己身下，在自己手中，被肉欲和爱欲冲散了理智的样子。  
明明会痛，明明在发出呻吟尖叫声，明明累到不断喘息着，但是还在向自己索取更多。  
明明在被自己支配着，明明偶尔会出现恐惧和紧张的战栗，明明一口一个“蛇神大人”的敬称，看向自己的眼神里却全是爱意。  
所以，她才这么有趣啊。

蛇神大人试探了一下，动作比较轻柔地插了进去，源樱发出了一声很低的呻吟。  
缓慢地整根插入，她的身体还是这么湿润火热，可惜现在不是那么充满活力了。  
就算外貌和年轻时一样，她也不再是过去那个小女孩了，她老了，再怎么努力，她和过去还是有很大差别的。

在他刚和她住在一起的时候，她刚成为他的阴阳师，两人虽然已经发生过肉体关系而且发生过很多次，但是他们还不是恋人关系。  
但是这不影响两人睡在一起，而且蛇神大人几乎每天都会把源樱按在各种地方用蛇魔绑起来强行做爱。  
源樱没有反抗的力量，不过她也没打算反抗，她挺乐在其中的。  
虽然面前的蛇神在自己十八岁生日那天强奸了自己，但是在祭坛软禁的那段时间，也只有他在自己身边，尽管他经常强行和自己发生关系，而且很痛。  
她并不觉得痛苦，反而很喜欢这种感觉。  
所以蛇神大人每次脱掉她的衣服，她都会主动张开双腿，而且在性爱的过程中非常享受。  
甚至她还会给蛇神大人提play方式的建议，比如怎么做会让自己欲望缠身难以忍耐不得不开口向蛇神大人索求。

多么有趣的人类，会在被神明控制住的时候张开双腿期待与神明亲近，会爱上曾经无比敬畏甚至不敢对视的妖神，会放弃自己身为人类身为阴阳师的立场选择将一生奉献给视人类为玩具的邪神。  
所以他会给如此有趣的人类应得的宠爱。

试探了一下之后，蛇神大人加大了力度，也加快了速度，粗大的性器在源樱娇嫩的穴道内横冲直撞，每一下插入都会准确地撞击在最敏感的那个位置。  
穴道内壁柔软又火热，被插入的时候包裹得很紧。源樱伴着肉体撞击发出的声音不断呻吟着，她已经越来越虚弱了，甚至连尖叫的力气都没有了，更无法像以前一样，一边努力翘起臀部迎合蛇神大人，一边在他的引导下尖叫着喊出那些好舒服、求他继续之类的话。  
蛇神大人注意到了，她的身体状况越来越差，如果自己继续下去，可能还没做完，她的身体先崩溃了。  
现在停下来，她或许还能再撑个几小时。

蛇神大人暂停了下来，一只手搂着她的腰，一只手摸向了她胸前，俯下身在她耳边说清楚了现在的情况，问她还要继续吗？  
源樱努力露出一个笑容:“我还想要。蛇神大人，给我。”  
她的意思很明显了，再撑几个小时又有什么用，还不如最后再和他尽兴一次。  
当然她很可能撑不到尽兴了。

既然如此，蛇神大人继续了。  
这算是她最后的请求了，这么简单的请求，神明还是会满足他的宠物的。  
和过去一样激烈的性爱，更方便整根进入的后入，不断抽插着，撞击着她的敏感点的粗大性器，一波一波袭来的强烈快感。源樱努力撑着自己的身体，享受着久违的被蛇神大人支配着占有着的感觉。  
真好啊。

蛇神大人最后狠狠撞了几下，然后放开了源樱，让她翻过身来仰躺着，这样她更省力些，而且还可以看着自己。  
仰躺着，双腿张开，被蛇魔们固定住。在源樱的示意下，蛇魔们帮她在身下垫了些毯子和枕头，把她上半身垫高一点。  
这样她更方便看着蛇神大人。  
看着他完美的容貌，看着他赤裸的身体，看着他像过去一样把那根过于粗大会让自己很痛的性器强硬地插入自己娇嫩脆弱的穴道内不断抽插着，给自己带来疼痛和强烈的快感。

她看着他，就算快要被快感淹没，忍不住咬住了嘴唇，绷直了脚尖，抓紧了枕头，身体在颤抖，她的视线也没有离开他的脸。  
他快速而且力度很大地抽插着，甚至有些粗暴。他修长的手指按着那个充血凸起的豆豆，按压着，揉捏着，另一只手抚摸着她的胸，手指随意地挑逗着因为收到刺激而凸起的乳头。  
“喜欢吗？”蛇神大人问。  
“喜……喜欢……喜欢你……”源樱从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
她已经快没有说话的力气了，不能一边沉浸在快感中一边非常直白地表达自己的爱意了。  
蛇神大人手上和下半身的动作还在继续，他俯下身吻上了源樱的唇，舌头伸过去缠着她的舌，她已经没力气配合了。  
吻了吻她，蛇神大人直起身，下半身的动作开始逐渐加快，并且命令源樱尽力夹得更紧些。  
源樱用尽全力夹紧穴道，她感觉得到，那根粗大的性器快速地插进来，填满了自己，沿途摩擦着她的敏感点，然后狠狠撞击在最里面也是最敏感的那个点上，然后再快速抽出，空掉的通道内部瞬间出现空虚感，然后再次被插入的性器填满。

除了快感，还有满足感，当自己和最爱的这位神明大人合二为一的时候。  
进行着最亲密的行为，那条最隐秘的通道被他填满，最终会被他射满那种乳白色的液体。  
因为爱他啊，所以想亲亲他摸摸他抱抱他，想和他做最亲密的事情。  
就算是用小玩具，被他要求在他面前自己用玩具满足自己和被他在自己身上用同样的玩具快感都不同，更不用说是他的手指他的性器给自己带来的快感了。  
源樱之前对蛇神大人说过，在他身下高潮的感觉是最棒的，用世间所有词汇都描绘不出那种美好的感觉。

在源樱用力夹紧，蛇神大人加速抽插的时候，源樱颤抖着，高潮了。  
在她高潮的时候，蛇神大人再次撞击了几次她的敏感点之后，将一股乳白色的液体射到了里面。  
然而就在源樱高潮结束的瞬间，她的身体终于崩溃了。  
蛇神大人和她亲密接触着，立刻感觉到了她身体的问题，伸手把她抱起来，搂在怀里。

“蛇神大人……蛇蛇……我……”她的声音已经虚弱到只剩气音了，但还是保持着性爱的时候叫蛇神大人，日常叫蛇蛇的习惯。  
“你的身体撑不住了。”蛇神大人抱着她注视着她的眼睛，“最多还能坚持五分钟吧。”  
“吃了我吧……”源樱看着他，“我……没什么遗憾了，最后能和你……”  
蛇神大人没有回答她，这是他早就答应的，吃掉她，让她死在他口中。  
他张开嘴，露出了蛇类的毒牙，低下头，咬向她的喉咙。  
她脖子上有很多紫色的点，都是过去性爱的时候他的毒牙留下的。他用一缕头发变成丝带，缠在她脖子上挡住那些点，现在这个也不需要了。  
在他咬住她之前，他听到耳边传来她的声音:“如果能永远在你身边该多好啊……”  
他停顿了一下，还是咬破了她的喉咙。  
咬破之后他就松开了口，感受到她的生命在流逝，凑到她耳边轻声道:“你会作为吾的一部分与吾永远在一起的，源心。”  
是的，她叫源心，这个自从离开源氏之后就再也没有用过的名字。  
这是他第二次叫她的名字，第一次是在她18岁生日那天把她按在源氏祭坛上强行上了她的时候。  
说完，他唇上还沾着她的血，吻上了她的唇。

源樱，啊不对，源心死了。  
如她所愿，死在了她爱的蛇神大人口中。  
她的遗体被蛇神大人一口一口吃掉了，一滴血都没有剩下。  
她17岁那年作为祭品被献给了蛇神，最终，她作为祭品被蛇神吃了下去。  
她如愿以偿成为了蛇神的一部分，和他永远在一起。

源心是那个由于亲近蛇神而被源氏忌惮因此成了祭品，后来又被软禁在源氏祭坛并且在那期间和蛇神发生了肉体关系的小女孩。  
源樱是那个爱上了邪神，选择将自己的一切和自己的一生全部献给了蛇神的背叛了京都的阴阳师。  
源樱也好，源心也罢，她完成了祭品的职责，也如愿和所爱的神度过了她的一生，也如愿成为了神明的一部分。  
虽然只是玩具而已，只是宠物而已。  
只是蛇神大人觉得她有趣，给她她应得的宠爱而已。  
但是她甘之如饴。  
她是幸福的。

她的一生，结束了。


End file.
